


" kiss me while our husbands are away " - martha × abigail

by yumyumthomasjefferson



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumthomasjefferson/pseuds/yumyumthomasjefferson
Summary: uhhhhh so thomas and john share some love letters, that martha finds one dayshe goes to tell abigail adamsand it goes from there





	" kiss me while our husbands are away " - martha × abigail

martha made her way down the streets oh philadelphia, holding the papers she had close to her chest. she couldn't lose them. not now. she just couldn't.

she was holding back tears and keeping her head low, trying not to draw any attention to herself. luckily for her, thomas doesn't speak or brag too much about her, so many people have never even heard her name.

she was just another woman in the middle of the busy street. 

martha walked until she arrived at her destination. it was the building the adams were staying in while john is in the continental congress. it was much like the one her and thomas were staying in.

martha took a deep breath and walked up to the door. she knocked and then stood there. and waited. hopefully no one else was there. john definitely wouldn't be there, because him and thomas are at a meeting. but martha wasn't sure if abigail would have any friends over or not.

abigail swiftly answered the door. she stared at martha. she had met her before, but not without thomas being there. those two seemed to be stuck together with glue.

"hello there, mrs. jefferson. is there something i can help you with?" abigail asked.

martha looked up at the taller female. "just call me martha, please. may i come in?"

abigail nodded. "of course." she moved out of the way, allowing martha to just walk in. she shut the door afterwards.

"by the way, you can just call me abigail."

martha nodded. she sighed. "i was going through some of my husband's belongings and i found some letters that... i thought you might want to see."

abigail nodded and led martha over to the table. martha set the letters down. "go ahead, read them."

abigail grabbed one and began to read.

"i am sure that i really know many, many, things, and none more surely than that i love you with all my heart, and pray for the continuance of your life until you shall be tired of it yourself... signed, thomas jefferson." abigail read outloud.

"did thomas write this for you? martha, that is incredibly sweet of him." abigail smiled softly. 

martha shook her head. "no... that letter was meant for your husband..." she mumbled.

abigail looked confused. no, it couldn't be. she grabbed another one and began to read.

"never mind... if i write four letters to your one, your one is worth more than my four." abigail said. she looked down to see who signed it. 

"signed.... john adams." abigail muttered. she huffed and slammed the paper back down on the table, which made martha flinch.

"im so sorry for being the one to have to inform you." martha squeaked out. it was obvious that the taller female was scaring her.

abigail looked over and her face softened up. she didn't mean to make the smaller female scared. "no, no. hush. you have nothing to apologize for." abigail pulled martha into a hug and laid her head on her chest.

martha sighed. "i just feel so upset. thomas said that he loved me!" 

abigail lead her to the bed and sat her down. "i know, and maybe he still does. but i understand why thoss letters hurt you. they hurt me too..." 

martha hugged abigail. "thank you."

abigail tilted her head. "for what? darling, i didn't even do anything."

martha became a bit flustered, but continued to speak. "for just... comforting me."

abigail chuckled. she turned martha around and undid her hair. "of course..."

martha leaned into abigail's touch. it was so soft, but protective. martha felt safe with abigail.

abigail hummed softly, moving her hands down to the straps of martha's dress. ya know those things that make martha look even skinnier. those things. sorry too lazy to do my research right now so just go with it.

abigail began to loosen them a bit, which made martha squeak. she was not expecting that. "a-abgail!"

abigail hummed in response. "sorry, i just thought you would be more comfortable." she said.

martha was becoming more and more flustered by the second. she nodded. "oh....thanks..."

abigail ran her hands through martha's hair, noticing how soft it was. she wrapped hee arms around the smaller female's waist and pulled her back. martha was basically sitting on abigail's lap at this point.

martha squeaked and held onto abigail. she stared at her, noticing a small smirk forming on abigail's lips.

"what? does thomas not show you this kind of affection?" abigail teased. "this is why i am better than him."

martha wasn't sure what to say. her face was red at this point. martha went through all the things that were wrong about this situation in her head. this isn't her husband, this is another woman, she's slowly falling in love, and so on.

while martha was going through all of this in her head, abigail decided to take advantage of the situation.

in only a few short seconds, their lips were connected.

martha's eyes widened. she was panicking. this was wrong, so wrong. but if it was so wrong, why did it feel so good?

she eventually just let herself melt into the kiss. her eyes fluttered shut and she let abigail take full control.

let's just say that the rest of that night was interesting.

by the end of everything, they were both naked and holding each other closely as they slept.

let's just hope john doesn't come home anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 920 words
> 
> ugh i love them
> 
> also tommorrow is lesbian day of visibility  
> and im hella excited cause im a lesbian  
> so if  you know any lesbians, give them some love tommorrow!!


End file.
